The present invention relates to computer code editors, and more specifically, to visual code editors and domain language visual scoped editors.
Visual code editors for programming codes such as Java may include visualizing features that present Java methods as a Unified Modeling Language (UML) diagram that visually represents elements of the code. The diagram represents a domain language for example, Java, and typically includes code blocks that represent programming elements such as loops and if/else statements; however the code blocks do not include details of the code represented by the blocks. It is useful for a user to have the ability to easily review specific code details represented by the blocks when analyzing a diagram.